


Dean Vs. Bees

by ProLazy



Series: Tumblr Prompts [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Castiel and Bees, Fluff, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProLazy/pseuds/ProLazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Castiel wants to do is watch the bees despite the fact he is allergic to them. Dean is his over protective boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Vs. Bees

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: cas just rlly loves bees like a lot but is extremely allergic to them but all he wants is to watch the bees and deans like a worried mother or something cute along those lines :)

Dean was heading across their college campus to meet Castiel for lunch. 

When he spotted the smaller teen stood directly beneath a beehive hanging from a tree Dean felt his stomach drop.

Despite recently discovering that he was severely allergic to bee stings Castiel didn't appear to be paying it much mind as he switched between looking at the swarming insects with awe and frantically scribbling things down in his notebook.

"Cas!" Dean yelled as he sprinted over. "What are you doing?! Get away from there!"

"Dean" Castiel said with exasperation. "It's fine. It's unlikely that a bee will sting you unless you make them feel threatened."

"Well I don't trust the buzzing little bastards" Dean said as he scowled up at them, putting his arm out in front of Cas. 

"Dean, you know that I love observing bees. I don't want to stop."

"Right, because the incentive of dying if one of them touches you is very appealing" Dean huffed sarcastically as he folded his arms across his chest.

"I'll swell up for a few days at the most. You're overreacting."

"Am not. I never want to see you in any kind of pain."

Castiel closed his notebook and tucked it under his arm. Dean expected him to look despairing, but instead he was smiling at his boyfriend softly.

"You worry too much about me."

"Well, I love you" Dean said as he took Castiel's hand. "I'm supposed to worry, and take care of you. If anything ever happened to you-"

Castiel silenced him by gently pressing their lips together. Dean melted into the familiar and reassuring touch and he instantly relaxed. 

Castiel pulled away first and wrapped his arms around Dean's waist, placing his head on the taller teens chest with a contented sigh. 

"I'm not going to get hurt" he assured his lover. "Not when I know I have you to protect me."

"Damn straight" Dean replied firmly as he manoeuvred his arms around Castiel's back and head and shielded him from a bee that was hovering nearby. "C'mon, let's get out of here."

"Okay. Can we go somewhere I can get pancakes and honey?"

"Cas! You can't-"

"I'm not allergic to the honey, Dean" Castiel deadpanned.

"Oh...okay" Dean said as they started to walk away. "Not trying to smother you!" He said quickly. "Just protecting you, remember."

I know, Dean" Castiel said with a reassuring smile as he held onto his boyfriend's hand and rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. "I know."


End file.
